Peter et Stiles, un étudiant et un prof
by missriche1
Summary: Stiles est l'élève et peter est un prof. Peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose entre eux.
1. Introduction

Peter Hale et Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski était un jeune homme très doué à l'école. Il adorait l'école

ses amies, les élèves de la classe, et surtout son prof...

Peter Hale. Stiles l'avait depuis 3 ans et il était très heureux de l'avoir.

Peter Hale était un très bon prof de philosophie.

Stiles était son chouchou.

Mais qui c'est peut-être qu'il y'aura plus?


	2. Chapter 1

Peter et Stiles :

Je me réveille, je vais me préparer et pour une fois, je prends ma douche le matin et mon père s'étonne.

Je me suis levé tôt exprès.

J'ai aujourd'hui toute la journée mon professeur préféré.

Peter Hale. Même son nom me fait rêver.

Toutes les filles de la classe sont tombées amoureuse de lui.

C'est notre professeur principal.

Prof de Philo. J'adore la Philo maintenant !

Mon père a eu la bonne idée de l'inviter à diner ce soir !

Ouais !

Les filles sont jalouses.

Je vais en philo et je dis à Scott mon meilleur pote de se taire pour écouter Peter.

A la fin du cours pour aller manger à la cantine. Non !

Monsieur Hale vient vers moi et il…


	3. Chapter 2

Steter :

Stiles est tout rouge.

Peter : Ce soir j'emmène de la dinde. Tu aimes ça toi et ton père ?

Moi bégayant : Oui on adore, merci monsieur Hale.

Peter : Tu sais pendant la soirée tu pourrais me tutoyer, je dois venir à quel heure ? (Merci à Kyubea)

Moi : 18h ça ira. A tout à l'heure monsieur.

Pendant l'après-midi nous n'avions pas cour. Malheureusement.

Il avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Peter est très ami avec mon père mais je n'ai rien dit à Scott qu'il va venir à la maison.

Il y'a Derek (le jeune Derek) qui vient nous voir c'est lui aussi un de mes meilleures potes.

Derek : Mon oncle va diner chez toi ce soir non ?

Moi : Peter est ton oncle ?!

Derek : Oui pourquoi ?

J'avais l'impression de vouloir vomir. J'étais amoureux de l'oncle d'un de mes meilleurs potes.

Derek me voit blanc et il me demande : Ca va ? Tu veux voir l'infirmière ?

Moi : Nop, merci mon pote mais je ne préfère pas. Elle a quelque chose contre moi et mon hyperactivité.

Scott était blanc lui aussi en sachant que Peter venait manger chez moi. Je lui avais dis juste avant que j'étais tombé amoureux de notre prof…Je rentre chez moi et je me mets beau et ça sonne.

A la porte je me mets à courir pour aller ouvrir et je vois Peter et…


	4. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai le chapitre setter. malheureusement pour l'instant je ne peux pas le poster. Je le posterais le plus vite mais avant de le mettre je voudrais savoir ce que vous voudriez que je change dans ma manière d'écriture. Mes problèmes d'orthographe et grammaire, je sais.  
>Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ferais mercredi, jeudi, vendredi puisqu'on est en vacances. Mais que cette semaine, l'autre je ne suis pas chez moi. Je mettrai sans doute le prochain chapitre mercredi si j'ai beaucoup de réponse à ça peut-être demain. Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas; Voila je voulais aussi vous remercier d'être abonnée, favoris, reviewers. Voilà à bientôt pour les prochains chapitres. On saura énormément de choses intéressantes sur Peter et Stiles enfin je dis ça je ne dis rien.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu ! J'ai pris vos conseils c'est surtout, écrire beaucoup plus long les chapitres et donc je vais le faire. Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

À la porte je me mets à courir pour aller ouvrir et je vois Peter et...

Peter est avec son neveu, Derek.

Derek Hale qui a l'air d'être aussi souriant qu'un pic de glace.

Ils entrent et mon père sourit et il serre la main des deux hommes. C'est un cauchemar!

Peter n'est pas venu seul. Pourquoi?

Il ne pouvait pas venir seul pour que je puisse lui avouer mes sentiments, mais non!

Derek Sourwolf devait désenchanter la situation.

Peter me sourit, je deviens rouge comme une tomate.

Mon père le voit et il regarde Peter très bizarrement. C'est vrai que Peter est mon professeur mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est canon! Pendant le repas tout se passe bien sauf que je sens la main de Peter sur ma cuisse. Derek le regardait comme s'il allait le tuer.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je me sentais tellement mal, après le repas je suis allé faire la vaisselle et Peter est venu dans la cuisine, je faisais comme s'il n'était pas là. Il commence à parler:

-Tout va bien?

-Oui je crois que je sais faire la vaisselle...

-Non c'est juste que tu n'avais pas l'air bien pendant le repas.

Je me tourne vers lui énervé:

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire vous êtes mon professeur!

Heureusement que mon père et Derek étaient dans le salon donc loin de la cuisine je me sentirais encore plus mal s'ils avaient tout entendus. Peter me regardait intensément.

-Tu es peut-être mon élève, mais je m'inquiète pour toi...

Pourquoi il s'inquiète? Je ne suis qu'un simple élève pendant qu'il pourrait avoir tous les top-model, professeur. Peter s'approche de moi:

-Tu peux pas savoir combien tu comptes pour moi, tu n'es pas qu'un simple élève pour moi!

J'étais rouge et Peter m'a collé contre un mur il s'approche de moi , ses lèvres surtout s'approchent de moi. Mon père ouvre la porte avec Derek à ses côtés.

Peter n'était plus à côté de moi il était assis sur une chaise.

Il va très vite.

Mon père nous dit:

-Tout va bien? Je réponds le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne comprend pas.

-Pourquoitoutlemondemedemandeça?

Je monte dans ma chambre et je compte aller me coucher.

C'est un vilain cauchemar, je vais me réveiller il ne m'a pas sous-entendu qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne vais pas en cours, je n'y vais pas, c'est impossible!

C'est mon professeur principal, mais non c'est impossible il a au moins 20 ans de plus que moi il ne m'a pas dit ça, ça veut dire qu'il est un couguar garçon.

Il peut aller en prison pour ça et mon père est le shérif de Beacon Hills donc non!

Non c'est un très très beau cauchemar.

Il était tellement sexy, il aurait fallu que je l'embrasse.

Non faut que j'arrête de penser à lui et surtout à son corps d'Apollon.

Je m'endors et le lendemain je vois un sourire éblouissant dans la cuisine.

Peter est là, enfin aujourd'hui Monsieur Hale, j'ai cours avec lui.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Ton père m'a invité à dormir hier comme ça je t'accompagnerais en cours.

-Oh.

Je vais régler ça avec mon père plus tard.

Je ne sais pas s'il faut que j'en parlasse avec lui dù presque failli bisou hier. Il me regarde l'air soucieux:

-Tu veux parler d'hier?

J'étais blanc, il sait de quoi je penser. Il sourit et dit:

-Tu parles à voix haute...

-Oh...

-Tu veux en parler, réessayer, plus en parler et ne plus jamais me revoir.

J'espère que j'ai mal entendu, je l'espère il ne vient pas de m'inviter à lui dire oui pour l'embrasser quand même, s'il vous plaît dites que c'est faux, en plus mon père n'est pas à la maison.

Il s'approche de moi et mets ses lèvres sur les miennes jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne dans la cuisine et commence à parler...

Je me retourne et je vois...

J'espère que vous allez aimer et que c'était assez long. Dites-le-moi si ce n'est pas assez long ou si c'est assez long. J'espère que c'est bon. Bises!


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, je suis tout d'abord en retard (mort de honte), mais j'ai une bonne excuse:) hier j'étais en Normandie pour visiter et donc je suis rentrée tard le soir enfin bref... Passons à l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

…...

Je me retourne et je vois...

Scotty, mon meilleur pote Scott, qui était tout rouge d'avoir vu la scène.

Scott en tremblant: Bonjour monsieur Hale, Scott mon père m'a dit de venir te chercher comme il était parti. Je ne pouvais pas parler, Peter regardait Scott.

Scott : Il faut y aller mon pote, à tout à l'heure monsieur Hale pour votre cours.

Je pars avec Scott et il n'ose pas me parler pendant toute la route, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Quand on arrive devant le lycée pendant que j'ouvrais la portière il a posé sa main sur mon épaule...

-Écoute-je sais que je t'ai laisser tomber et je suis désolé.

Ah oui c'est vrai on devait allr moi et Scottie au cinéma voir Maléfique. J'avais complêtement oublier. Il continua à parler en voyant aucune réaction de ma part.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul, mais tu as embrassé Peter parce que tu l'aimes ou que tu te sentais mal et seul.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors je lui dis la vérité :

-Oui c'est à cause que je me sentais seul.

J'ai dit la demi-vérité c'est vrai que je me sentais seul sur le coup.

Je vais dans les couloirs avec lui jusqu'à que Kira et Lidya nous rejoignent. On s'arrête devant les casiers et on parle. Je tourne la tête et je vois Peter avec Jennifer en train de rire.

Jennifer est notre prof de littérature française et je l'appelle la vilaine sorcière.

Elle a un nez crochu et elle porte de très moches habits. Peter la draguait.

Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ce *****.( Je suis désolé mais je me suis mise à la place de Stiles et il n'y avait que ça que je voyais pour la situation).

Peter se tourne vers moi et je détourne la tête et je mets mon bras autour de l'épaule de Scott et on va en cours. On commence par Peter. Génial !

Je n'écoute rien au cours et Mr Hale s'en rend compte :

-Alors Stiles, vous avez mal dormi cette nuit où c'est juste mon cours qui vous énerve.

Je lève la tête et je me noie dans ces yeux.

Il sourit et repart au tableau pendant que toutes les filles le regardaient en bavant.

Quand on sort du cours Peter me demande de rester à la fin du cours mais Scott m'intercepte et il dit

-Je suis désoler monsieur Hale mais nous devons aller en cours,nous avons du pain sur la planche en physique chimie nous sommes en plein TP et ça serait dommage à Stiles de rater ça pour juste qu'il n'a pas écouté en classe, je lui parlerais si vous voulez bien.

Scott n'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi long à un prof depuis la 6ème ou il avait détaillé les écritures qu'il avait écrites sur la table ( eh oui c'était déjà un délinquant à l'époque) au professeur qui c'était demander qui avait fait ça.

-Bien sur, au revoir Stiles et Scott.

Nous allons au cours de physique chimie où je n'écoute rien du cours où j'essaye que Scott me dit pourquoi il a fait ça mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il ne m'écoute jamais.

Il m'a juste dit avant le début du cours : Inutile de me remercier.

Je voulais le remercier mais je voulais aussi lui demander pourquoi il m'avait empêché d'écouter Peter. Même si je ne veux plus le voir, je voulais quand même entendre sa merveilleuse voix c'est plus fort que moi, même si ça à l'air d'être un psychopathe.

Je l'aime tellement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? Mon père va le foutre en prison s'il le découvre. Bon il faut que je trouve un moyen de ne plus être attiré par lui. Je sais que c'est dur mais je vais devoir prendre le plan B si je veux que ça marche !Bon voila je sais petit chapitre mais à cause d'hier j'ai un petit coup de barre et je pense que j'ai la grippe, je ne fais que tousser. Bon voilà je n'aurais pas le prochain chapitre demain mais sans doute le 21 février. J'espère que ça vous as plu quand même. Grosse, Bises mes Steter adorés!


	7. Chapter 5

Je suis en retard, je sais mais à cause de la rentrée, j'avais beaucoup de devoir. Donc voilà petit chapitre mais bon c'est le plus vite que je peux pour vous.

Prendre le plan B… Comment faire?Le plan B est que je dois lui montrer ce que j'éprouve sans que mon père le découvre. Mais comment? Mon père est 24h sur 24 sur mon dos pour vérifier que je ne sois pas en train de me balader en dehors du couvre-feu. La cloche sonne je dois retourner en cours. Malheureusement! Derek est là… Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là? Il me sourit et vient à côté de moi. Je commence à m'inquiéter de son esprit mental. Peter me regardait d'un air froid et vide. Aucun bonne chance pour le plan. Scott se met à ma droite pendant que Derek est à ma gauche. Pendant que Peter écrit au tableau le rédigé pour la prochaine fois Derek commence à me parler:

-Tu voudrais venir au loft pour la réunion de la meute comme tu suis Scott comme son ombre je me suis dit que tu voudrais venir ce soir .

-Oui je serais ravi de venir, merci. Je rêve où Derek souriait il avait même l'air de me faire du

pied. Derek Hale me fait du pied, à l'aide. Le plus beau gosse de Beacon Hills après son oncle. En parlant du loup il se retourne et il nous met une retenue pour avoir parlé pendant son cours. Scott jetait un regard noir à Derek, Derek le regardait d'un petit sourire que je connais qui veut dire : j'ai gagné ! Après les cours Derek m'invite dans sa camaro pour que je rentre chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend en ce moment ? Je ne sais pas et je préférais ne pas savoir. Peter n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi, c'est peine perdu. Derek voit mon malaise alors il essaye de tout arranger :

-Scott m'a dit que tu appréciais mon oncle... Il avait l'air rouge de rage mais je préfèrais ne rien lui dire par peur qu'il dise quelque chose de méchant pour une fois qu'on a une vraie conversation et pas « je vais t'étriper avec mes dents et en faire un sac à main pour ma soeur »

-Non c'est juste qu'il s'imagine des choses. On arrive devant chez moi et il redémarre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Je fais des recherches sur internet pour Derek et la meute et je vais me préparer. Je vais au loft et je suis le seul à être déjà là. Derek en entendant quelqu'un arriver se rapproche. Je deviens tout rouge, il est torse-nu et en boxer. En me voyant il avait un petit sourire.

-Salut Stiles. Il se rapproche et il se rapproche de moi. Je me laisse faire. Peter arrive énervé.

- T'aurais pas du faire ça ! Peter commence à frapper Derek. Ils se battent et Scott et la meute arrivent... Scott m'avoue pourquoi ils font ça. Derek me regarde d'un air désolé... Pourquoi moi ?!


End file.
